Capture
by christmasinpurple
Summary: Brittany decided to capture this beautiful moment with her wife and soon she starts recording videos of her and Santana at their best moments. Future fic.


Ever since they got married here in New York, life has never been better for Brittany and Santana. Sure, there were many obstacles back when they were still young and afraid but they still somehow found their way back to each other. It was inevitable and Brittany truly believes that they're made for each other. She never really belonged to anyone except for Santana.

They're both 28 now, happily married and living the life they've always wanted. They got married right after Brittany proposed. It wasn't anything grand like others would expect. After a night of making love, they laid in bed wrapped around each other's arms and just stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

"Marry me, Santana." Brittany suddenly blurted out. Santana's eyes widened. She was not expecting Brittany to propose tonight. She thought it was just another normal night for them. "Britt..," she sighed.

Brittany took Santana's hands and tangled them with hers. "Santana, I know that these past few years have been rough especially during my second senior year. We parted ways for a while and we dated other people. That's when I realized how stupid I am fo-"

"You're not stupid," Santana interrupted. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana closer. "No, I was. When I started dating Sam, it felt like something was always missing. He will never compare to you. I can't recall how many times I wish he was you even if I knew that was selfish of me. The thing between Sam and I just made me realize how much I missed you and how much I wanted to get out of Lima so I can be with you."

"Santana, you're my whole life and I'd really be the stupidest person ever if I ever let you go again. After I came here in New York to be with you and to study too, I realized that this is where I belong. With you. We've been living here in this apartment now for almost eight years now. You don't know how lucky I am because I come home to you every day, and I love spending every minute I can with you. I don't ever wanna be far from you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Tears were spilling from both of their eyes. Brittany got up and opened one of the drawers in the table beside their bed to grab something. She asked Santana to sit up. They were both still very much naked and the sheets were covering up only the lower half of their bodies. Brittany opened the small, red box she got and Santana gasped at the ring inside it. It was a simple diamond ring but it was perfect to Santana.

"Will you marry me, Santana?"

Santana just stared at Brittany for about thirty seconds with eyes full of tears and a big smile on her lips. She started nodding and then the next thing she knew was Brittany's lips on hers, muttering 'I love you' over and over again. Soon they're lying back down again and the kisses became furious.

They made love again throughout the night and it's not until sunrise that they fell asleep contented in each other's arms.

* * *

Brittany graduated from New York University four years after she moved to New York. She's now working as a journalist for New York Daily News and she loves her job. Santana decided to study in law school after realizing that looking for fame was getting a bit tiring. She only has one more year left then she's off to becoming a lawyer. Brittany was the reason why she didn't gave up on the hardships the law school has brought her. Every time Brittany would come home to Santana asleep on the desk with books as her pillows, Brittany would always scoop Santana up and carry her to their bedroom. They'd always fall asleep cuddled up in each other's embrace.

The first thing Brittany always does in the morning is marvel in the beauty of her wife. Santana is just too beautiful and some days Brittany thanks whoever or whatever it is that brought Santana in her life. She thinks that maybe its fate. They're soul mates after all.

An idea struck Brittany. She got out of bed looked for her bag. After she found it, she searched for the video camera she owns. It is needed for her job and she uses this opportunity to find other ways to use it. She went back to bed with a still asleep Santana and turned on the video cam. She arranged the settings and directed it towards the sleeping Santana. She pressed record and that's when she started waking her wife up.

"Babe… wake up," Brittany whispered behind the camera. Santana stirred a little before cracking one eye open. She stretched her arms out and not noticing that Brittany was filming her. "Britt, it's still so early. It's Saturday so that means that we should sleep more."

"Santana, open your eyes," Brittany said. Finally giving in to her request, Santana opened both of her eyes. She was confused for a second when she saw the lens of a camera instead of Brittany.

"Britt! What are you doing?" she asked before giggling lightly. "I'm filming my beautiful wife. What do you think I'm doing? Come on, smile for the camera!" Instead of doing that, Santana just covered her face with the sheets. "Britt, stop that," she said but her words were muffled. "Only if you show yourself first. Come on, honey. Stop hiding your face, you're gorgeous even in the morning," Brittany mused. Finally giving in, Santana lowered the sheets covering the face and stared right into the camera. A small smile played on her lips. "Beautiful," she heard Brittany said.

"Morning Britt," she greeted. Suddenly, Brittany raised the camera above their heads with the lens directing at them. "How about a kiss to end this video?" Brittany asked and soon their lips were intertwined. It was a sweet kiss they shared and it only lasted for about five seconds before Brittany pulled away. She lowered the camera back and pressed a red button to stop recording.

"What was that for?" her wife asked curiously.

"I don't know, you just looked so beautiful when I woke up. I thought it was a good idea to have something to look back on and remember this moment. That sounded kind of cheesy, right?" Brittany laughed.

"Maybe a little, but it was also sweet. You should do it more often."

"What?"

"Record videos of us do stuff. And by stuff, I don't mean the kind of stuff that we filmed back when we were younger and is now forever ingrained on the internet. That fucking sucks but hey, it was one hell of an experience." This time they both laughed, remembering that certain part of their lives.

"It was super hot though," Brittany teased. Checking the time, Santana saw that it was almost 9 am and that means that they had to get up and prepare breakfast. Even if it's a weekend, they still have so much work to do. They quickly got up but then told Brittany that she'd take a shower first.

"I'll join you," Brittany responded and soon they're stripping off their clothes, leaving a trail on the floor and laughing like maniacs as they race towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
